We're the Robots
by Chocolatheque
Summary: abandoned
1. Blues

AN: I got the idea to do short oneshots about all the Robot Masters in the classic series. So, here we go!  
I haven't written anything in a zillion years and this is my first time writing Rockman fanfiction, come to think of it. xD

* * *

_DRN-000 [Blues]  
Random word theme [Rag]  
100 words._

* * *

"I don't know why I keep this old rag," Blues declared to the blue sky, as there were no other listeners present. "It doesn't really do me any good."

His characteristic scarf had certainly grown tattered over the years. Natural, since it had accompanied him in several battles. He considered asking Roll to patch it up, but it'd be easier to simply throw it away, right? It was more of a nuisance than anything, anyway.

He was definitely not keeping it for sentimental value, that he was sure of. After all, the one who had given it to him was...


	2. Rockman

_DRN-001 [Rockman]  
Random word theme [Unconscious]  
100 words._

* * *

It was black. Or maybe something beyond black... It was nothing. He did not see, feel, or hear anything. He was nothing. Just some wires and pieces of metal.

And with a spark... a single, fleeting shock... life. He slowly struggled to inhale his first breath. He felt cold metal against his bare back. His heavy eyelids lifted, bringing into view the gray ceiling and a small glimpse of an elderly man. The man exclaimed happily, giving him a name and pulling him into a gentle embrace. The receiving end returned the gesture.

He was Rockman, and he was alive.


	3. Roll

AN: Reference to MM10, derp.

* * *

_DRN-002 [Roll]  
Random word theme [Virus]  
100 words._

* * *

That was weird... Her systems were registering an unusually high internal temperature. Roll and her brother had excellent temperature regulation systems, so unless in an exceptionally extreme climate, like Ice Man or Fire Man's domains, it was rare for them to be more than a degree or two off normal.

This was also strange. Her head was spinning and her stomach felt as though it were grinding. She had never experienced such uncomfortable sensations before.

She smiled and tried to go about her chores anyway, but eventually, the pain was too nauseating. "Dr. Light, I think I have a fever..."


	4. Cut Man

_DRN-003 [Cut Man]  
Random word theme [Drawing]  
100 words._

* * *

Cut Man beheld his drawing with satisfaction. He wasn't exactly the most skilled artist, but he was unaware of this and felt rather proud of himself for successfully capturing his subject's likeness. Removing the scissors from his head, he snipped around the edges of his picture.

Once finished, Cut bounded down the hallway with childlike energy. He found Rock in his bedroom and eagerly presented his creation to his brother. "Look, Mr. Rock! I made a paper doll of you!" he announced.

Rock looked up from his book at the paper in Cut's hands. "Wow! That's really good!"


	5. Guts Man

_DRN-004 [Guts Man]  
Random word theme [Signal]  
100 words._

* * *

"That's strange... I thought Stone had agreed to go out for karaoke with me today..." Guts Man took a distraught glance at a clock on the wall. His best friend was officially twenty minutes late for their outing.

When another twenty minutes passed, he could no longer contain his concern; he gave up on waiting and poked into Light's lab, despite the good doctor's rule that touching his computer without supervision was off limits.

He typed in Stone's code number and waited for the results.

Computing...

Computing...

Computing...

When the computer did not find Stone's signal, Guts' concern multiplied tenfold.


	6. Ice Man

_DRN-005 [Ice Man]  
Random word theme [Swing]  
100 words._

* * *

The feeling of the cool air rushing against his face reminded the tiny robot of his own district; but without the nipping, tingling sensation. This air was more comfortable. More relaxing.

His legs pumped back and forth, swinging him higher and higher. The small plummet he experienced in his stomach every time he fell from his temporary elevation was exhilarating and encouraged him to continue climbing in altitude.

"Look at me, Roll!" Ice Man exclaimed proudly to the girl bot who was busily unpacking the Lights' picnic lunch.

"Uwahh, you're swinging so high...! Um, please be careful!"


End file.
